Junior Love 「Ai Mikaze x Syo Kurusu」
by Mikaze Ai
Summary: What happens when a normal practice turns awry. Feelings come out and emotions flow! An UtaPri Yaoi Fan-fiction


I had just finished mentoring Natsuki-San and Syo-chan, and I was watching as one kouhai chased the other one around holding a Piyo-chan outfit, making him try to wear it. I mumbled to myself "Bakas..." as I was putting away the instruments we used. They did antics like this almost every time after practice.

Suddenly Natsuki slipped and his glasses fell off and broke in two. I thought to myself 'Oh wonderful, now we get to see the lovely Satsuki.'

Satsuki caught up to Syo-chan and pinned him down, he then proceeded to try and kiss him. Syo-chan said "You devil! Get the hell off of me!" and tried to push him off with all his might, but was no match for Satsuki's strength.

For some reason this made me angry and I yelled at him. "Satsuki! Get off of Syo-san right now!" and he said to me "What, does this make you jealous or something?" and smirked. I responded "N-n-no, it's just very un-professional, get off of Syo-san now or I will be forced to remove you myself." while I was blushing. Satsuki then said "Make me!" and then he went to bite Syo-chan's neck. Syo screamed at him "Get off of me Satsuki-teme!" and tried to hit him whichever way he could.

This put me over my limit and I was overwhelmed by rage. I lost all of my composure and ran over to where they were, not caring if it would get me in trouble with Shining Saotome, make me lose my job as an idol, or if it hurt Natsuki. I hit Satsuki with all I had and temporarily knocked him out. He came to and tried to come at me again, but I blocked him, then flipped him over and he winced. He then said to me "Tch.. You're stronger than you look Ai, I'll give you that. I'll leave, I have better things to do." and then he left as he held his back. I was a little worried that Satsuki was on the loose, but for some reason I was more worried about Syo-chan, so I looked to Syo and said "You seem to not be physically harmed."

Syo, still shocked from what happened, looked to me and started to tremble. I asked "Are you okay?" He then got furious and yelled at me "OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY! I WAS ALMOST DEVOURED BY SATSUKI! BAKA!" and he started to tear up. He said "How would you like it if your first kiss was stolen by your best friend's alter-ego..." sobbing by the end of his sentence. I couldn't stand seeing him like this anymore, I grabbed him in my arms and hugged him. I said to him "You're right, I don't know how that feels, but seeing that made me realize something..." He looked at me bewildered and blushing with a tear running down his cheek. It was so cute it made me chuckle as I wiped the tear off of his cheek. "What... d-did it ... what something?" he asked, blushing profusely. "Seeing that happen to you made me realize.. t-that I love you. I got jealous watching another man touch you in that way. I don't want anyone else besides me to touch you"

Syo's face turned to one of shock and then his whole face turned as pink as a cherry blossom and he said "Y-you can't love m-me.. I'm a guy! You are too... I-It wouldn't work.." I put my finger to his lips and said it again "I love you, Syo-tan." and then I kissed him. He resisted at first but then his jaw loosened up and he let out a little sigh and then wrapped his arms around my neck.

I took it as a sign to continue and pushed him to the floor, pressing my lips against his harder. I loved the feeling of his lips against mine, his lips were as soft as mochi and they tasted like melon candy. He responded by opening his mouth and I opened mine. Our tongues danced around each others in a melodic dance. Then out of no where my precious Syo wrapped his legs around my waist and said shyly "M-m-more.. I want more Ai-senpai..." I was shocked and my whole face became hot. "A-are you sure Syo?" He replied "Yes, I want you... I.. l-like Ai-senpai." I grabbed Syo's arms and put them above his head, and then I nibbled on his ear while playing with the buttons on his shirt and whispered "I'm so happy you love me too, my precious Syo." He blushed profusely and said shyly "I-I n-n-never said th-" I kissed him again and he let out the cutest little whimper.

"Fine, I love you.. Ai-kun" he said with his head turned away blushing. "I love you too, so we'll save the fun for later." I said with a wink and grin. "No fair! You're such a tease Ai-kun!" he exclaimed. I chuckled and kissed his neck. Then I got up off of him and gave him my hand and led him to my room, thinking about all the little things I would do to him once we got there...

終わり

Owari

-End-


End file.
